User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: AIR On The Menu
Okay, so we start this chapter off with Heraku's response as it runs across the rainbow, because that's possible for whatever reason, and we see that a lot of individuals have noticed the birth of this strong one. First and foremost is the seven other Kings. When I saw that picture, I made sure to spend my time on it, so that I could go over each of the pictures. The Battle Wolf was extremely obvious, although it's odd that you can't see any of the scars on it that you could see when they first showed it. Emperor Crow is also quite obvious, with its bird face. Derous with the multiple sets of eyes was pretty easily spotted as well. It took me a while to confidently say that I found the Mother Snake though, and even now I'm not 100% about it. Then we have the three "new" Kings that we've never seen before. One that looks like a gorilla or monkey of some kind, which I must say, I'd prefer it to be a monkey as we have seen our fair share of gorilla beasts in Toriko. Let's see a bit of variety here! Come on people! *Cough* Anyways... we also see on that looks very beast-like, and I'm pretty excited for that even though I don't really know what it is. Finally is one that I have even less of an idea what it is... Seriously, does anyone see some sort of semblance to anything with that last one? I'd like everyone to comment below with what they think it could be, and I mean everyone! To be clear, the one I'm refering to is above the monkey-esque King and beside the Derous. And that's all from me today. Good day to you all, and comment below with your thoughts. (Wait, what do you mean I'm not done the review? That was just the first page? Uh... Let me just double check that, because it feels like we're done to me. Crap! You were right... I mean, I was just testing you, yeah that what I was doing. Now, back to the review!) Then after the Kings, the beasts of "Gourmet World's Night" also took notice, which was pretty cool that they showed that, having the Blue Nitro, Joa, Midora, Jirou and Setsuno all be classified as said beasts. And finally, Human World noticed it as well, but that's just because they could hear Heraku's call. They couldn't actually feel the power of that strong one. Again, we got the voice of the knife, this time from Melk II. Then we move back to Toriko and the gang as flowers start growing everywhere in that desolate landscape of Slow Rain Hills. And showing up there, we are greeted with a "DOHEEGO-ZGWAAAN!!" (god, Komatsu is so damn annoying) as well as some good ol' gero-speak, or frog speak, or ribbit-ese. Whatever it is you want to call it. Then all the villagers come out as well, and we can see some oni's, some cyclops', a mummy, a harpy, a mutant cockroach and what I can only assume is a snakeneck from One Piece. Way to go Shima, pulling out the snakeneck before Hiro does. And the we can finally move on to eating AIR, but honestly, for a fruit, it doesn't really give off a fruity vibe. Looks like freaking cabbage. And they are only really eating the skin of the fruit. What if the inside is even more delicious? Well, we get to find out that Toriko and Komatsu are extremely compatible with AIR, enough so that Toriko's Red is capable of suppressing Coco's, Sunny's and even Zebra's Appetite Devils. Well, how does AIR taste, Toriko? We've been building up towards Acacia's Full Course for quite some time now, so please, eloquently describe the flavour to us plebeian mortals, Toriko... Uh, anytime now... WHAT! The one ingredient they don't describe the taste of is one of Acacia's Full Course? How can that be?! Are they saying that it's too good to describe? If that's so, are they going to do that for the rest of them too? What a gyp! And then we end it with Toriko adding AIR to his Full Course... Is he going to do that for the rest of his open spots? I mean, it's not like anything else is going to be tastier than a Food King. I mean, it kind of makes this search for his Full Course boring if he's just going to fill it up with Food Kings from now on. Well, that's my opinion anyways. Rating: Artwork: 10/10. Story, hrmm, well, even though the latter half of the chapter annoyed me with a lot of small things (wait, how exactly do I classify half. Wasn't it basically just the first page that I liked? Well, the first TWO pages really, I would think), I'm really just left with a good feeling from this chapter. The story progressed pretty well, with Toriko adding a new notch on his Full Course, so: 7/10. There was no fight this time, so that's null and void: N/A Overall: 8.5/10. A good chapter in the end, and even though there wasn't any mood spoilage from NEO or the Bishokukai, I feel like it actually didn't really fit in with this chapter. So all I can say is they better show up soon. P.S. Don't think that I've forgotten about that mystery King. Make sure you all leave a comment on what you think it is. Even if you have no clue, either, I expect a comment from everyone, dammit! Category:Blog posts